Who we are, and who we want to be
by MillaFlower
Summary: One day reality hits Claire, and she has to come clean, she isnt the sweet innocent girl, everyone thought she was, she has a dark secret. Will Shane, Eve and Michael forgive her? better question if it isnt Claire who is threatening Morganville, then who is? read to find out ;)


**HEY GUYS!**

 **i really hope you will like this story... so i´ve had this idea in my head for a while, that Claire wasn't that innocent that we all go around and think. so i took inspiration from The Originals / The vampire diaries... but no characters from the two shows will appear in this story...**

 **ANYWAY**

 **I hope you will enjoy this story! and if you have anything good or bad to say, please do review and favorite/follow this story :) 3**

 **Claires POV.**

i walked through the portal, to the livingroom, where Shane was eating his famous chili con carne, i smiled and laughed to myself, Eve had just gotten home from work, and was now sitting and arguing with Shane, Michael was apparently Still working, or was with Amelie..

I walked and sat between them, "did you really have to put all that god damn chili in it?" Eve said while taking a bite, Shane smiled mockingly and said with his mouth full "Do you really have to wear all that makeup?"

Eve was about to say something when Michael and Oliver walked through the door,

"Eve!" Michael almost ran to her, "Hey man, what´s going on?" Shane stood up and looked over at Michael who was now looking at Oliver while holding Eve in his arms. Oliver sat down, motioning for us to do the same, so we did.

"Michael…" Oliver said, "Right.. Eve, Shane and Claire… we…" Eve interrupted him

"Spit it out dude, whats going on, you are all looking like someone who have seen a ghost…"

Eve shut up when she got a death glare from Oliver. Michael cleared his throat and continued "What i was going to tell you.. is that… from tonight, everyone in Morganville will be on lockdown"

Shane started laughing and Eve glared at Michael and i just looked at Oliver "Why?" was all i said, Michael was about to say something but i stopped him

"I want to hear it from him" Oliver smiled "Well Claire, that is something i am not able to tell you"

he stood up and walked away, but before he left, he said "And remember.. it starts at 8 o´clock…" he looked down and turned around and walked away.

After thirty minutes, the clocked turned 8. and everyone heard the announcement on the tv. everyone in Morganville was on lockdown, but no answer to why.

"Michael, Do you know something?" Michael and i was doing the dishes, Michael gave me a plate to dry, when i tried to take it, he held on to it,

"There exists other kind of vampires" I looked at him chocked, how did they know?

"What kind of Vampires?"

he looked down at the dirty plate in his hands and took a deep breath, but before he could say anything Shane and Eve stood in the doorway

"Other kind of Vampires? When were you going to tell us?" Eve was yelling at Michael and Shane was just staring at him i took a step forward so i was standing in front of Eve

"Let us all just go out of the kitchen and sit down and talk" Eve looked at me and nodded and so did Shane.

We all sat around the table looking at each other, Michael sighted and put both hands on the table and said "the reason for the lockdown, is because Amelie and Oliver received a note, it said "Either you give us the white oak tree or watch your city burn to ash" ….." Mikael took a deep breath and looked around waiting for us to give a reaction, but nothing happened so Michael continued "Amelie has had me, Myrnin and Oliver trying to find out who wrote that note, and we found nothing, it wasn't until the other day where Myrnin found an old book, its a history book about Morganville, How it was funded and how Amelie and Oliver has fought for hundreds of years for power. " Eve put her hand on Michaels

"did Amelie tell you not to tell us?" Michael didn't answer, he just nodded she continued "So about that book… what was so interesting about an old book?"

Michael stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside

"There was this chapter, about the oldest vampires of all time, there were pictures of the white oak, it says that, it is the only weapon that can kill them, so that made Amelie question that Bishop had killed the oldest.. and the truth was that the oldest had compelled him to believe it. its the only explanation"

Shane turned around in his chair and Eve was looking at me, i ignored her and stood up "Do you know who wrote the note"

Michael looked at me surprised at my question

"No, all we know at the moment is that if it really is the oldest vampires, none of us is safe, human nor vampire"

Michael went to stand next to Eve who was still staring at me said "So when will we know who this bitch is?" I looked down and then up at Michael, ignoring the feeling in my stomach that screamed that i should run.

Michael smiled and said

"When i know, you will know, as for now, lets watch a movie and just be happy okay?"

he kissed Eve´s forehead and sat down on the couch with her, i was looking over at Shane who was now smiling up at me he blinked and took my hand

"Claire?"

i was shaking and he had obviously noticed

"Whats wrong Claire?"

he looked worried i looked down, conflicted whether or not i should tell him the truth. he would hate me, they all would.. so i decided not to tell them anything yet.. so i smiled "Nothing, its nothing Shane, i´m just tired" he smiled and squeezed my hand, he kissed me softly and said goodnight, when i said i was going to bed.

I reached upstairs and closed my door, "Why the hell are you here?"

he laughed and turned on the light, Amelie was also in the room, so was Oliver who was now standing in front of me with a smile, before i knew it i was slammed at the wall, he had his hand on my throat, Amelie stood up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked towards us, the door slammed open and Shane, Michael and Eve came running in, when they saw what was going on they started to protest, mostly Shane.

"What is going on?! let Claire go!" Eve yelled at Oliver, but it didn't bother him, He tightened his grip around my neck, i didn't protest, Amelie stood next to Oliver and looked at me

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked,

Michael, Eve and Shane all looked at me, now wondering the same thing, i sighted, and took Olivers hand away like it was nothing, they all gasped, except Oliver and Amelie,

"You already know, so why should i fight back? we all know you can´t kill me anyway" Michael stepped in front of Oliver who was now standing behind Amelie "Tell me that what im thinking isn't true, tell me that you are not threatening this entire town" i smiled at him

"I did not threatened the town, i wouldn't sink that low, the white oak is perfectly safe where it is, but it is true what you think…"

i looked at him, then at Eve and Shane, and then at Amelie and Oliver

"…. Im one of the eldest vampires"

 **DUN...DUN..DUNNNNN.. :D**

 **hope you liked it ;)**

 **please review and Follow/favorite if you like this story 3**


End file.
